


The din of the crowd and the loud commotion

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Charles and Gwen are BFF, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> It was a warm and sunny morning. All Hogwarts was gathered in order to watch the last match of the year, opposing Slytherin to Gryffondor- all Hogwarts except Charles Xavier.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The din of the crowd and the loud commotion

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't explain say this. I can merely say that after my watching of The Amazing Spider Man 2 I wanted to write something with Gwen Stacy in which everyone was happy and nothing hurt.  
> Also I was very fond of the idea of Gwen and Charles being Ravenclaw BFFs.
> 
> Title of the fic was inspired by the Decemberists' The Sporting Life.
> 
> As usual, this isn't beta'ed. Feel free to point me every mistake you may find.
> 
> Have a good reading :)

* * *

 

It was a warm and sunny morning. All Hogwarts was gathered in order to watch the final match of the year, opposing Slytherin to Gryffondor- all Hogwarts except Charles Xavier. Gwen couldn't help looking for him in the stands, but he was nowhere in sight, and besides she was far too busy cheering each time Gryffondor scored. She had been very disappointed that Ravenclaw didn't make it to the final, but supporting her boyfriend's team was the next best thing.

It was already ten pm and she had to wait another half and hour for Charles to show up. His hair was disheveled and his scarf badly wrapped which had Gwen sighing. Apparently you couldn't expect a seventeen years old boy to wake up by himself.

“Sorry I'm late – I fell asleep on my charms homework last night" he panted as he sat next to her. "Have I missed anything important ?”

“Well, no one has caught the snitch yet.”Gwen answered sarcastically.

“Hilarious. » Charles grumbled, taking a quick look at her- his eyebrows rose up when he noticed the color of her scarf.

“ Gryffondor scarf ? Doesn't seem like very loyal to your house.”

“I'm rooting for their team right now." Gwen shrugged. " And I can see your Slytherin tie shining behind your scarf.”

Charles' face turned to crimson. “It's not what you think – Erik left it my room and I took it by mistake this morning.”

It was a rather lame excuse but Gwen didn't shoot back, choosing instead to focus on the match. One Slytherin Chaser had been disoriented by a Bludge and had dropped the Quaffle. Peter took the occasion to claim it and mark one beautiful goal which gave Gryffondor the head of the match. Gwen cheered along with the others then turned her attention back to her best friend. He looked rather displeased.

“Can't believe you support this house of douche just because your boyfriend plays in their team.” she told him idly, trying to spot Eric's silhouette amongst the blur of the player. She felt Charles disapproving stare on the back of her neck.

“Half of our house root for these _douche_ , as you put it – they know they're more likely to get invited to the party afterward if Slytherin wins. And Erik isn't the only one I like. I'm rather fond of their Seeker too.

“Romanov ?” Gwen asked incredulously. Her few encounters with the read-headed tornado hadn't been particularly pleasant.

“Yes, she's actually very nice – if you don't mind her business of course. Clint Barton is pretty cool too. He's the brown-haired stocky Chaser.”

“Oh yeah, I see who you're talking about. Aren't him and Romanov dating or something ?”

“Well I don't know what they're doing exactly exactly, but they are very close that's for sure.”

“Could the two of you stop chatting please ? There are some of us who would actually like to pay attention to the match.”

The one grumbling was Coulson- their usually grim house fellow was wrapped all over in Gryffondor color and holding a red and gold flag. Gwen noticed how Charles bit slightly his upper lip in order to burst out of laughing. He clasped Coulson hard on the back.

“You're very right my friend. I promise you we won't bother you again.”

Coulson mouth twitched ever so slightly – which in his case meant he was smiling- and he sagged back on his seat. It turned out he had been right to lecture them- the minute Charles and Gwen shifted their attention back to the match was the moment Romanov chose to catch the snitch. One half of the stadium erupted in cheers as she flew back to the ground, the snitch hold tight in her right fist. The crowd was so loud that nobody could hear the score – not that it was necessary anyway. Gryffondor was only leading by ten points when Romanov had ended the game, which meant the Slytherin had won. Gwen bit back a curse, kicking her seat out of frustration. Next to her Charles couldn't even be bothered to hide his grin.

“Don't pout Gwen, it doesn't suit you.”

Coulson spared her the effort of answering as he gritted “ _Shut up Xavier_ ” behind his teeth, shooting Charles a nasty look.

Down on the field, the two teams were shaking hands.

From that far Gwen couldn't see Peter, but she could very well imagine his discomfited face. Unlike Erik, he wasn't a sore loser but that didn't mean he enjoyed particularly losing either, especially on a final. She wondered if she should try to go and comfort him. Erik's sudden arrival took her aback.

His hair was ruffled by the wind and he was still holding his bat in his right hand. He grinned triumphantly at Charles as he rode down his broom, and once again Gwen was reminded how much he could look like a shark.

“Shouldn't you be with your team to fetch the cup ?” she asked him as he slid his arm around Charles' shoulder. She knew she had to do it quickly – it usually took the two of them less than one minute to begin sticking their tongues in each other throat.

“I should, but I've still got time – for now, Snape and McGonagall are far too busy fake congratulating each other.”

“It was a wonderful match.” his boyfriend told him fondly. Gwen half expected Coulson to finally snap and break Charles' neck, but unfortunately that didn't happen.

“Am I to believe you actually watched it ?” asked Eric, smiling.

“I didn't miss one minute of it my friend.”

Gwen rolled her eyes at that because _seriously_. She was pretty sure Erik didn't buy it either, but he leaned in to kiss Charles anyway. These two had this particular ability to pretend they weren't lying to their face when they actually were. It prevented most of the fighting.

Luckily she was spared the show of the two of them snogging by Peter's arrival. The sight of him reassured her – he had his doe eyes, but he managed to smile nevertheless as he landed next to them.

“I see the victor is already here, then.” he grinned.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Gwen sighed, taking his hand. “That was a good match Peter. Shame Romanov caught that snitch.”

“Oh, it's alright.” Peter shrugged. “Can't blame her for being good.”

Gwen grinned at that and squeezed his hand, because that, right there, was her boyfriend.

“Does the rest of your team share your fair-play ?” she asked while rearranging his hair. Peter made an appreciative noise and leaned so close their nose were nearly touching.

“I'm afraid our captain isn't handling the news so well.” he whispered. “He said that was fine and everything, but he's been sitting in a retired corner of the field with his head in his hands since he had to congratulate the slytherin team.”

“Well, let's go and cheer him up then.” Gwen answered. She closed the gap between the two of them to kiss Peter, then hooked his arm with her.

“Do we have to wait for Charles or something ?” her boyfriend asked her as he got off of his broom and tucked it under his arm. He knew better than propose to Gwen to fly with him – their few tentative together had been disaster. Peter was better alone on a broom.

“No point. He and Erick must be lost to the world by now.” she shrugged.

Just to be sure, she shot a quick glance at the spot they had been, but they were nowhere in sight. Erik must have dashed back to his team and dragged Charles along with him.

“They've disappeared, so that's settled” she told Peter with a smile. “Now let's find Rogers and bash the Slytherin team with him”.

Her boyfriend merely chuckled as he slid an arm around her waist and guided her gently down the stands. All in all, that was a pretty nice day.


End file.
